Shame Free Shipping!
by AnonymousWriterSaysHi
Summary: Full summary and guidelines inside first chapter. Almost any ships accepted, please read profile and first chapter for possibly unwelcome ships. If you have any specifics please leave a review explaining. I'll do just about anything following the boundaries inside. ANY rating K-MA. AUs are cool, but may suck. I try! Smut stories will be marked in chapter name.
1. Intro

Hi guys! I've decided to do a bit of a crack ship one-shot fic request...thingy. I'm going to have a couple of boundaries:

*I cannot write anything with Seychelles and/or Belarus. I just..can't. Nope nope nope. It's not them, I just can't get their characters right.  
*It does not HAVE TO BE "Crack" but if there are any shipping clashes and it shows on this page, I will remove the stories causing this problem. NO SHIPPING WARS. Also, let's not kill me. I do have nOTPs listed on my profile. I cannot do much with them.

I do yaoi, yuri, heta, threesome, whatever. AU, historical, but **if and I do mean if** there are any specifics such as the ones listed below, please tell me:

*Universe  
*Pairing  
*Rating  
*Any limits you have  
*Story idea IF YOU HAVE ONE. If you don't it's up to me so...walk with caution. XD

Fly away my pretties! I can't wait to see what I get!


	2. Switzerland x Poland

Switzerland gazed into the mirror and sighed. He often found himself doing this recently, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He hadn't felt himself at all since Liechtenstein had moved out a month ago. He felt…useless. And it was obvious something had changed in him, but he refused to tell anyone why.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of smaller arms wrap around his waist, "Baby, Whatcha thinking about?" The Swiss man sighed, "I don't honestly know, Fel. I just feel…" Feelings two eyes on him, he looked up into the reflection of the blonde resting his head on his shoulder, "Feel?" "…Worthless." Then, making him gasp in surprise, Switz was turned 180 degrees and pushed against the counter, "Vash Zwingli don't you ever say that. You are not worthless. You are beautiful to me. Trust me, I used to feel super bad about myself because everyone thought I was a freak. They hated me cause I wore dresses and everything. But, they were wrong. Do YOU think I'm beautiful?" The Swiss man touched the other blonde's cheek, "Of course I do Feliks. Those assholes don't know the real you."

"Listen to yourself, Vash! They don't know your story. They don't know your baby sis moved out. That we're dating. That you're insecure. They don't know Vash Zwingli, they know Switzerland. Now, can you promise me that you'll talk to me about this stuff? Please?" Feliks stuck out his lower lip and gave his best puppy eyes and Vash could feel himself giving in, "Okay fine I promise." Feliks's smile made Vash give a small grin, and then they met in the middle for a kiss, which slowly deepened into a tongue battle. They both began moaning sofly and Vash pulled away, "Easy there Tiger, Lilli will be here at four for tea and I want to be presentable." Poland's laugh confused the manly blonde, and it was rather obvious by the quirked eyebrows. Feliks finally spoke, "Honey, how long have you been standing here? It's only noon, Silly. We've got time on time." Both blondes slowly smirked and Vash waggled his eyebrows, "Then might I show you to the bedroom."

"That you might, my sexy gunslinging boyfriend. That you might."


	3. Austria x America (SMUT)

Roderich Edelstein and Alfred Jones were currently occupying the first man's couch in his den, currently in the midst of a movie on the screen in front of them. America very clichély threw his arm around the Austrian and Roderich couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Alfred, what on Earth are you doing?" America's gaze looked over to the brunette at his side, "Just putting my arm around ya, Babe." The younger smiled and continued to watch the movie, but Roderich could not focus. It was like Alfred didn't notice the fact that he was acting as if he was the 'man' of the relationship. How preposterous! Roderich had been married more than once, to both men and women. Alfred was inexperienced, and that lesson was going to have to be engraved into his mind…somehow…

"Remove your arm and come with me." America pulled away but stared confused, "Roddy, babe, what's wrong? Where are we going?" The Austrian once again rolled his eyes impatiently, "The bedroom, Leibe. Now stand and follow." The All-American boy's eyes widened and he smiled brightly, "Okay, what's got you in the mood? My manly attitude?" This time, Roderich did smile, "Oh, Alfred, that attitude surely has me in the mood for /something/."

Soon enough, they were in the master room, and Roderich fell to his knees and pulled a box out from underneath the bed. America did not question him considering he was probably going to get laid, but he was curious enough to peek over his shoulder, and the gasp that followed could not be contained. There were toys and leather outfits and even a riding crop. What the hell? "Your 'manly' attitude's got me in the mood to prove a very important fact that I most fortunately had to prove to my exes as well." The crop smacked Alfred in the face, knocking his glasses crooked, "On your knees, Now!" The American, in no mood to question him with this, kneeled and stared up, "Babes, what are ya doing? This is crazy." Roderich kneeled and stared into his boyfriend's sky blue eyes, "Oh, Alfred, just wait till you're not clothed. It'll get even better."

America's bomber jacket was stripped from his body and his shirt was ripped open at the middle, buttons flying everywhere. Before any response to this rough, uncommon behavior could be given, America was knocked backwards so he was lying on his back. His heart began to race and arousal pumped into his veins as the Austrian ripped his pants down to his ankles, leaving him in only his cotton boxers. Rod smirked and straddled the younger's hips, leaning down so his lips were practically touching the blonde's. Their breaths mingled and eyes darkened with lust as cool leather moved gracefully across the bottom man's torso, "Do you still think you're the man here, Darling? I'll make you to the _fraulein _you are." Alfred gazed up, "I'm not a woman, and don't use the derogatory form of it especially." The brunette was taken aback; he knew German? Oh well, not enough time for that. He chuckled and smacked him gently on one of the rising buds on his chest, "My apologies, Alfie. Let's change that."

"Roderich what are you doing?!" Alfred's underwear was suddenly pulled down and the crop was used to spread his legs, exposing him completely. The blonde was obviously blushing, but the brunette was ever so satisfied. Lube was discreetly spread on the crop's handle, and suddenly, "GAH!" Alfred felt the handle press inside, making him flinch slightly and thrash, "R-Roderich!" The Austrian hushed his submissive, "Shush, you'll enjoy it soon enough." Everything was going exactly how America did not expect. They hadn't gone all the way and Roderich showed no desire to be the seme, but he was now as dominant appearing as Germany or Sweden would be. Not that he ever thought about them, of course…

After a few minutes of rough handling and thrusting, Roderich pulled the crop away and set it to the side. "Ready my Love?" Alfred considered this a moment and finally surrendered himself, feeling the Austrian's regions spread and fill him quickly. It hurt but the pleasure was great, and America groaned deeply. Hushed German sweet words were whispered as the topping man began to move, helping the American adjust to the feeling of being filled. Things began to speed up and America couldn't keep up; the pleasure was blinding.

"Roderich, faster please!" America begged, confined by his not-completely removed shirt and jeans at his ankles still, confining his movements. The speed increased and then Alfred fell into a state of nirvana as the small bundle of nerves inside of him were brushed against, "THERE!" Roderich smiled, knowing his partner would soon feel nothing but absolute pleasure, and changed the angle to hit that place again. Alfred screamed and howled as pleasure continued to overtake him. He began falling into the abyss and screamed his partner's name at the top of his lungs, white heat shooting out between the two males. He closed his eyes and let every moment of sensory overload kick in as his partner searched frantically for his release.

"A-Alfred yess…" Roderich bent over the spent blonde and pulled out, thrusting desperately between his partially spread legs a few times before releasing onto his thighs and rear. The brunette, while still floating on cloud nine, helped Alfred remove his clothes completely before removing what he didn't from his body and falling beside his lover. They were both breathing heavily and their legs were tangled, fingers intertwined.

"I love you, but don't ever get confused about this again. I own you, not the other way around, my dear frau. Ich leibe dich." America smiled hazily, completely not hearing the insult underneath all of that,

"Love ya too Babe. You can do that again any time."


	4. America x Japan

**Fluff galore right here. **

There was a knock at Kiku's door not too long after he had woken up. 'Who could it be? Greece? No, he wourd have carred. Finrand? Probabry not, he's not one to wake up earry. Prussia? He wourd not wake up earry either. Hmm…' Japan thought as he pulled the door open to see a kitten in a basket, "What are you doing here rittre one? You are so smarr and fragire." He grabbed the kitten's basket and carried it inside, muttering under his breath that cute was another reason for this sudden pet adoption. "What do you need rittre one? Who reft you on my doorstep?" That's when Kiku saw the note attached to a ribbon around the cat's neck. He opened the note and smiled softly to himself,

_Dear Kiku,_

_ I found this cat down in my home in Georgia. He was so cute and small and helpless and he needed someone to love him just right, so I brought him in ya know? Then I thought about it and you would totally love him and he should be with you, not me. I've got enough pets down here, right?_

_ So, take care of my little buddy for me Babe. Miss ya like crazy._

_ Your weirdo cat-stealin, Southern style hero boyfriend,_

_ ~Alfred_

Kiku's slight laughter made the blonde hiding outside smile as he realized the note was read. Kiku secretly loved it when Alfred had his Southern boy drawl and act, it made him laugh with giddiness. The cat was placed gently on the counter and it meowed softly, hoping for attention and food. Kiku patted his head, "Arright rittre one, I sharr name you…Tony. Arfred roves Ironman, that shourd make him happy when he finds out. Now, ret's get you fed." Alfred, doing a small victory dance at the fact that the cat was named for him, remained silent as soft singing rung through the house. Along with his culture came his music, so Kiku was softly singing 'When we Stand Together', his accent making this scene even more adorable. And in that moment, realization hit, and Alfred ran. He ran for blocks, maybe even miles. He didn't care.

He'd be damned if he didn't run to the finest ring shop around.


	5. Germany x Fem Canada

**Prompt: Magical. Maddie's POV for now**

I wanted to kiss him so much. It was…scary. This must be how Papa Francis feels about his Beloveds. I wanted him. I could not believe it. Ludwig Bielschmidt has officially stolen my heart. And his brother is to blame.

It started with the friendship build between me and Gilbert. It was interesting, him and I. We aren't very similar but he sure has a way of bring me out of my shell. We would go out and have fun some nights, and some nights would be movies and pancakes at one of our places. It was wild and silly, but I could never in my all of my days see myself with him. Hell, I've even called him Big Brother once or twice. He really liked that.

What's got this going was that one night, that one freaking night we had a sleepover at his place. I saw him, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert's little brother. He was a gentleman who saw me from the get go; it was…as Gil would say…awesome. We began talking, and then exchanged phone numbers, then sitting next to each other at meetings and writing notes. Yes, I was able to convince Germany to lose focus on the meeting and pay more attention to the ultimate contest of who can depict America in stick figure form more. The best part is when I drew him twerking and Ludwig laughed so hard he stopped the meeting…and fell out of his chair. First off, he knew what twerking is (so do the Nordics but that's another story that should be told one day), he smiled and had a good time even with the stress he's under, and finally, I made him do it. I, Madeleine 'Canada' Williams, made Ludwig smile the brightest I've ever seen.

Of course I fell for him. He was great to be around and made me feel special. I liked it a lot, and apparently he did too cause he asked /me/ out. He could have anyone, even that cute Italian girl Feliciana that's always hanging on him-or Kiku if he rolls that way, but no, he wanted me. Maybe I am Francis's daughter…hee hee.

Well, we decided to keep it simple, have lunch and go for a walk around the town we're in, Barcelona. There are some really interesting street performances, and right now we're both really into this illusionist standing near us. His tricks were fascinating and we stopped walking to pay attention. I subconsciously leaned into Ludwig's arm and blushed pink when he pulled me closer. I saw the performer stop and stare at me, asking me to be a part of his next trick. I believe his words were, "Pretty blonde woman in the red, step forward and we'll _perform some magic._" I didn't really like his implications behind that but I didn't say anything, instead watching him put handcuffs on my wrists and cover them with a handkerchief. I didn't feel anything happening beneath the fabric, probably because my focus was on Ludwig's weary eyes, and then the softness wrapped around my wrists was gone, and so were the handcuffs. The people applauded and were dismissed, but I wasn't let go too easily, "These handcuffs can serve another purpose if you'd like to come back to my place, pretty woman." I couldn't respond.

But it was pretty mystifying as he fell to the ground, pretty impressive since it was Ludwig's fist that knocked him down there…

And very damn magical when he kissed me.


	6. North Italy x Fem Canada

**Feli's POV **

Hello everyone! My name's Feliciano! Today we have another world meeting and it's kind of boring. Germany keeps yelling at everyone to be quite. No fun, ve~. Well there's this a really pretty girl at the meeting today but no one seems to pay attention to her! Even her twin brother Alfred is looking over her. She's been asked three...wait, now FOUR times who she was. She says Canada! Wow, she's got a pretty voice. Her accent's all a soft and dainty, like a beautiful flower. She's a beautiful flower all right. I think I'm gonna go talk to her!

**Maddie's POV **

Well that's the fourth time I've been asked who I was during the meeting today. I've lost count of how many total...I don't think anyone likes me here. Wait, the silly Italian one, Fel-Feliciano I think? He's staring at me. I try to not pay attention but he's actually seeing me and it makes me feel...better. Wait a second, um...maple, he's coming over here! I smile and say hello, keep it simple. He says...I'm beautiful? Is he sure that he sees me, like physically? I think he said I'm dainty and cute, like a little flower. That's kind of sweet, no one's ever complimented me like this before, except for Papa of course. He tells me I'm his beautiful little girl, so it's okay. Feli also says that I'm blushing, oh no. God I'm so weird, he's gonna leave...no he's not! He wants to go out after the meeting! Oh maple this is crazy! When did I develop feelings for the ditzy Italian one? How...intriguing. I think I told him yes because he's smiling and nodding happily. He says he can't wait...and I don't think I can either.

**Feli's POV**

Ve~ Maddie said she wants to go out with me! I'm gonna take her to a nice restaurant and maybe I can talk her into dancing with me. She seems like the dancing type, with her long flowy blonde hair and cute little blush. Did I make her blush? I a hope so! She's really cute. She reminds me of Switzerland's little sister, but not-so-innocent and young. And there's no gun-wielding Big Brother either. I just wanna...have sex with her? NO. No not that! I wanna...be silly with her? That sounds kind of nice. But I like the idea of...snuggling. Hand-holding. Little kisses. Ve~ I guess my sexy-Italian side isn't all that interested...yet.

**Maddie's POV**

Well, the meeting just ended and Feli is looking at me expectantly. I guess this is actually happening, eh? I pulled Papa aside and told him and he thought it was really cute. He said that Feli and I were good for each other, kind of like a balance. Perhaps because I'm very relaxed and soft and he's crazy and fun? We'll see. Papa also said to watch out, because Italians are good at getting what they want. I think he meant it sexually, but not in his usual French way. Like, if-you-think-about-touching-my-baby-I'll-rip-your- penis-off way. I liked it; it made me feel loved. I like knowing he sees me, and so does Gilbert. Well, I better get going. I hope everything goes smoothly, but, it's me we're talking about. After this night, Feli, you probably won't want to see me again.

* * *

Four hours later...

**Third Person POV**

Feli and Maddie actually had a nice time learning new things about each other. They talked the entire time, and they both felt something they hadn't in a long time: Appreciation. Feliciano felt like someone wanted to actually hear his opinions and discuss them, even if they were silly, and Madeleine felt like someone really saw her, besides her father. They left the restaurant with smiles on their faces and he walked her home like a gentleman. Once the reached the final destination, they shared a smile and promised each other to do it again sometime. They didn't realize this sometime would result in a marriage and a cute, ditzy, Canadian-Italian set of twins, but that's the future. What matters now is that Feliciano kissed Maddie on the cheek and wished her well, promising to call her tomorrow. What matters now is they found something that no one else, no matter Germanic or Nordic or Spanish could give them...

And that was just simply each other.


	7. Netherlands x Belarus

**A/N: I tried. I really freaking did. But I'm not good at Belarus, I'm not her biggest fan, and I've never thought about this ship. So sorry if it sucks.**

It all started during a world meeting. Natalia looked around, trying to keep her mind off the tall Russian beside her, and noticed quite the...unusual character. He too seemed uninterested and bored with everything going on around him, which made the blonde woman curious. He too was blond, and his hair was spiked in random directions. She had heard once from his sister and Hungary that his name was Lars, and he represented the Netherlands. He had a scarf, just like Ivan, which made her smile softly. However, she didn't realize that her older sister Katuysha was watching her actions, and the woman was smiling gleefully. She saw the spark ignite in the younger's eyes when she took notice of the Dutch man; she certainly hoped she'd act on it. Kat leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You should go talk to him, Sister." Natalia turned, "Excuse me?" "Go talk to Lars. I'm sure you won't regret it."

After the meeting went into intermission, Belarus took a deep breath and walked up to the Dutch man, "Hello...Lars, correct?" He looked up at the woman and took her in. She was pretty enough with her deep eyes and blonde hair, but why was she talking to him? "Yeah, Lars. You?" She looked at the table to avoid his eyes, "Natalia." It turned into an awkward silence, and Natalia moved to walk away. Lars stopped her, "Wait." The woman turned and nodded, signaling she was listening, "Natalia...right?" She nodded again and he shrugged, "You approached me, tell me what you wanted." Natalia felt her pulse quicken and jumped to take deep, slow breaths so she wouldn't blush, "Well I find you attractive and you intrigue me." She bit her lip and figured for the worst since not many people seem to like her. "Oh, well that's kind of you. Perhaps we can talk about this." Her eyebrows raised and she shrugged, "Why not?"

* * *

Two hours later...

* * *

"America, please shut up." "ENGLAND COME ON THERE'S NOTHING...oh my." "Wha-oh wow..." England, America, Canada, Ukraine, Russia, and a couple of others walked into the conference room and saw Belarus's tongue shoved a good few inches down Lars's throat. "I told you talking to him would benefit sister!" Russia and America especially stared in shock as Lars stood and nodded his head, "Later Natalia." She smirked, "I'm sure I will see you later, Lars." He winked, "Remember all the shit you need to send me." Natalia stared at a blank piece of paper jokingly, "Ah yes, address, shopping list, topless shots..." He chuckled as Russia and Ukraine choked and he nodded, "Shopping list is: Condoms, lube, and whipped cream, right?" She unsurely smacked his butt as she gathered her things, then turned and said one last thing before walking out

"Handcuffs. Don't forget the handcuffs."


	8. UPDATE INFO SORRY EVERYONE!

**Yo Everybody! Sorry I have been so inactive lately! I'm even more disappointed because I HATE it when authors drop stories! But I'm not dropping anything, I promise! You see, I'm in the marching band and with all of our practices, football games, and competitions I've been crazy busy! But fear not! The season is over so I shall commence with more progressive and less sporadic updates!**

**Again I'm sorry everybody! Updates should begin again over the next few days! Thanks and enjoy!**


End file.
